skiesofacreafandomcom-20200215-history
Storyline Discussion
This is the page for storyline discussion. Through this page, aspects of the storyline will be developed and refined by the entire community. It is highly encouraged that all team members take part in this to an extent. Hub ''Hub World/Training Academy Current Details The player wakes up after an amnesiac experience and is guided through the world by a mysterious NPC. Upon reaching the hub again, the player has to retrain after the accident at the Training Academy. What Needs Discussion *What kinds of enemies will appear here? *The type of training gameplay to include. *Who should lead the world discussion? 'Discussion' Begun here.--[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay,]][[Message Wall:ErkelonJay| ''ke'ep calm, and sharpen your sword.]] 16:28, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *I was thinking that pirates would make good enemies. Not campy ones, of course, but something like the cyborg from the Minifigures series. Guys like those. Several other users liked the idea, and it fits in with the theme. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC) **Source? -- 16:43, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ***The idea is good, but perhaps instead of cyborg pirates, we have regular ones, but flying airships as their vessels. As for it fitting in with the theme, how do Cyborg Pirates have anything to do with the training world? AtomicScientist (talk) 19:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist ****Atom, I take it you mean these Somali Pirates - those are normal pirates? I'd rather not have pirates on the hub world. In the academy, I think you should fight students, and outside it, there shouldn't be other fighting (except in specific zones).User:BobaFett2/sig 20:17, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Tier 1 Worlds Castle World What Needs Discussion *The style. *The enemies. *Should it be merged with the desert world? *Who should lead the world discussion? 'Discussion' Cave World Current Details The island would be a mining-themed world, not too different from the Rock Raiders or Power Miners themes. What Needs Discussion? *Who should lead the world discussion? 'Discussion' *If some people miss the idea of a sci-fi world besides just the hub, it is possible that we could put a small spaceport defence station on the island in addition to the mining structures. Thoughts on this? BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:13, August 8, 2013 (UTC) **I put another Sci-Fi type as the final fortress in Tier 4.-- 16:43, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Tier 2 Worlds Plains World Current Details A world whose landscape and creatures are based off of the plains of the Jurassic and Cretaceous Periods. However, actual dinosaurs will not be used; there will just be dino like creatures. For example, they will still be "dinosaurs" in the sense that some of them will have their legs under their bodies and be reptiles, but no existing dinosaurs will be used, or at least not replicated exactly. What Needs Discussion *What civilization should be based in this world? *Who should lead the world discussion? 'Discussion' Do you think this (rather empty sounding) world could have one of Korri's bases in it? -- 18:33, August 9, 2013 (UTC) * If I remember correctly, every world would have an officer in Korrigahnn's army and some sort of outpost.User:BobaFett2/sig 20:19, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Jungle World What Needs Discussion *Should this world be the one in ruins? *Who should lead the world discussion? 'Discussion' *I think it would be cool to make this world the one in ruins. It could be like the Adventurers Jungle subtheme. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:13, August 8, 2013 (UTC) **What are the other candidates? -- 16:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ***The Desert and Castle worlds were also suggested as options. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ****There can be ruins on any world.BobaFett2 20:20, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Desert World Current details A desert world inhabited by small groups of minifigures who, though sparse, have set up an economy including bazaars and other systems. Enemies include sand worms and Inferions who have been partially turned to glass by the sand. More information can be found at Complete Desert Concepts, and the story is being headed by Keplers. What Needs Discussion *Korri-related plot. 'Discussion' Black Forest World Current Details A world based on the traditional "Black Forest". The setting would be dark, wintery, there would be traditional wooden structures, and the enemies would be... furry. :P Oh, yeah, and there's magic, and perhaps even forestmen. What Needs Discussion *What sort of "magic" should be included? 'Discussion' *This is probably the one world I'd like most to write for. :P I was thinking, if you all approve, that it would be kind of have a Germanic mythology feel to it. With wolf-like creatures and forest-dwellers, some of the latter being evil and some good. I also think that the wooden buildings would be kind of cool to make; I don't think LEGO has made many forest-styled villages yet. :P Along with the forestmen, I thought the Castle feel could also be added to by the magic element Boba wanted as long as we do it right. -BFN Tier 3 Worlds Volcanic World Current Details Boba would be leading this story. 'Discussion' Obsidian World Current Details The Obsidian World will be incredibly rocky... and by rocks, we mean awesome pillars of obsidian. The world will be inhabited by a long-forgotten mechanical civilization. Boba would be leading this story. For more, see here. What Needs Discussion *The backstory for the mechanical race. 'Discussion' *Possibly, the mechanical beings were created as obsidian miners, to mine in the dangerous conditions (for those who don't know, obsidian is created by Volcanoes, so this world should have a few fire elements to it.) Over time, the mechanical beings became more and more independent from their creators, and disappeared from history. Some could be NPCs who no longer function, while others that still function are aggresive. --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay,]][[Message Wall:ErkelonJay| ''ke'ep calm, and sharpen your sword.]] 16:36, August 9, 2013 (UTC) **Perhaps some of them have been corrupted...who knows what lays in the obsidian mines? Dark Energy? AtomicScientist (talk) 19:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist The Ice World Current Details *Ice Queen will be present. *One piece of concept art for the ice monsters, made by JahChildren: http://luammogame.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ice_monster_1.jpg *Storyline being led by ErkelonJay. What Needs Discussion *The "theme" among NPCs and enemies. *Specific NPCs and Enemies. 'Discussion' *In addition to the ice monster drawn by Jah above, Mvp and I were thinking of a variety made out of battle droid-like parts, almost similar in style to the ice glatorian. What do you guys think? Also, may we have a "Christmas" section in one corner of the world, which gets visited by Santa at Christmas? :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 20:14, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Tier 4 World Final Fortress Current Details The final world, a cross between a dark castle and a sci-fi fortress. Within this world, the player will find the Catacombs, a maze-like and prison-like entrance leading up to the Core, where the player will confront Korri. What Needs Discussion *Enemies *How "free" will players be in this world? 'Discussion' * The Core Current Details The Core is Korri's lair. What Needs Discussion *The design of the boss battles. *The atmosphere of the Core. 'Discussion''' *I would like a boss, that is incredibly hard to beat. I'm referring to something like, oh, IDK, MAGOLOR:http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Magolor#Attacks. More info:http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Magolor_Soul. *Overall, Korrigahnn should have something like the above. A 4-stage, hard to beat final boss. AtomicScientist (talk) 19:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist **Oh, and a song as awesome as this:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0dzzE9MJFI (The picture is Magolor's Soul) Other Worlds Here you can suggest other worlds. If you get enough support from the community, then they may be moved above and be awarded their own section.